Explain
by Eliptical
Summary: Ever wonder how Bella broke the news of being a vampire to Renee? Post-Breaking Dawn. Rated T becuase I'm paranoid. some fluff, I guess. Oneshot.


**I know that this idea's been used; this is my take on it. Review please!**

**Summary:****How Bella and Edward tell Renee and Charlie about... Everything  
****  
Disclaimer:****If I owned Twilight, why would I be writing fanfiction on a tiny crappy computer? No. I don't own it.**

**WARNINGS: mild suggestive scenes, rated T to be safe**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_"Hello?" _I ask into the phone

_"Hello? Is this the Cullen residense?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh! Good! Can I speak to Bella? it's Renee"_

_"Mom? It's Bella!"_

_"Bella!? You sound so different. . ."_

_~~5 minutes later~~_

...I sigh and set the phone back onto the cradle. I had been hoping that this day would never come. That I would never have to explain to my own mother how the heck I'm a _vampire, - _for crying out loud!

Edward, sensing my unease, walks over and rubs my shoulders. "Renee is coming to visit?" he asked warily in his velvet voice. I nodded once, turning around to bury my face into his chest. His arms wrap around my waist to pull me closer.

"Momma?" a familiar bell-chime voice asks tentativley from the doorway. I turn again, out of Edward's grasp, walking over to my daughter, who looked up at me, concerned, fiddling with the locket around her neck with her small, soft fingers. I hurry over to her, scooping her up gently and holding her close. "What's wrong, Renesmee?" I ask her.

She looks up at me, worry still painted across her perfect features. Her rapid growth spurt had slowed some, so now she was the size of a small six-year old. Her copper locks are now past her hips (Alice _still_ will never cut her hair). Her curly waves bounce happily wherever she went, adding to the effect of the 'bouncing baby" saying. Right now her hair framing her milk chocolate eyes emphasizing her worried expression.

"Is gramma coming to visit?" she asks me, reaching her hand up

Had she really heard me on the phone from across the cottage, and then understood the entire conversation? It seemed so, because she already knows Renee's name - she showed me into her mind, her warm little hand trembles slightly against my granite skin.

I sigh and nod. "Renesmee, she's like Charlie. You can't bite her, and she dosen't know about us. Can you handle being around her like with Charlie?"  
Renesmee paused and then nodded.

Edward steps behind me, his hand rested against my shoulder as he looks at Renesmee seriousley. "Gramma will be here in three days, and she dosen't know that you even exist. We have to tell her. Can you stay quiet near her?"  
Renesmee nods. "Will Jacob be there?" She asks him.

Edward hesitates answering her, instead, looking at me for approval. I don't honestly know whether Jacob should be there or not, it might just make the whole situation that much more confusing. But then again, he could be valuable with telling Renee and Charlie about the Quillete history, so...  
Yeah. Definitley coming with us.

I glanced back toward Edward, then nod once curtly. "He can come" i say softly but surely.

* * *

_**0.o.0.o.0.~~~ 3 days later ~~~.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

I look out reluctantly at the rain falling in thin sheets outside of the window. I sigh and lean back into Edward, who had been kissing my neck for the past two minutes. I lift his head and meet my mouth with his'.  
a few minutes passed until he pulls back again. I follow his face pulling away from mine, but he placed his hand against my cheek, telling me it's over for tonight.

"Come on, love. We have to get ready. Big day." he said softly, reminding me of something I already know.

I sigh and sit up, my hair falling in waves over my shoulders and down my arms. Edward brushes his fingers down my skin, caressing my bare waist as he pulls me to him again. "No need to get impatient...We have all tomorrow night, and the next day, and the next..." he trails off, resuming his lips on my jaw and collarbone. I smile and pull his face away to meet my lips once more for a kiss, but instead of meeting his mouth with mine again, he's gone, off the bed and across the room, smirking at my momentarily confused face. He dissappears into the closet, getting new clothes to wear, since his shirt and pants from yesterday are scattered in ripped shreds around the room.

He's back out of the enorous closet in less that a minute, dressed with his hair combed, ready to leave while I'm still un-clothed under the covers.  
"I'll get Renesmee..." he said while looking back over me, where the blankets bunch around my feet, leaving me in nothing. I pointedly pull the covers up to my neck, mainly to tease him. He pouts in mock upset but leaves the room anyway, and I can clearly hear him murmuring to Renesmee to wake up a few seconds later.

I sigh and race to the closet in a blur to get dressed.

_**- - - ~On the way to Charlie's~ - - -**_

Renesmee continues asking questions throughout the ride over to Charlie's. She still dosen't talk too much, so she asks them through her thoughts. Edward and I answer _most _of her questions, but some aren't as easy as "_What color is gramma Renee's hair?" _

I frown out the window, and Edward chuckles. He knows that I don't like driving nearly as much as running, but it would be a bit odd to appear in front of the house when we're coming from across the city. -Err.., town.

Edward grasps my hand, giving it a light squeeze while we park the car. Alice said earlier that Renee would be here around noon, giving us a good twenty minutes before she gets here. We zip out of the car with Rensesmee in less than four seconds, all with locking up and getting the bag from the back seat.

I impatiently knock on the door, waiting for Charlie to answer. I have to remind myself that he's only human - it takes him longer to get up, stretch, walk over to the door. . .

Edward smiles at me, kissing my temple in an effort to calm me. It dosen't work.  
"Be patient - it'll be _fine._" he assures me. I nod.

My ears prick up once we're inside to the sound of a muted thud of paws against the soft dirt of the forest outside of the house. Jacob knocks on the door a few minutes later, exactly the time we asked him to meet us here yesterday, and I'm suprised to see Seth with him. Charlie lets them in, more baffled than I am. Charlie sits on the couch across from Edward and me, Renesmee on his lap. "So what are you going to tell Renee?" he asks me quietly.

I frown at the mug of steaming tea in my hands. (hopefully the heat from the liquid will warm my hands for Renee.)

"I don't know" I tell him honestly. Charlie didn't know about the vampire thing - per his request. He would learn soon enough.

Jacob grins. "You think she'll pass out when we phase?"

I smile faintly at him. "Maybe. It's your fault if she does"

Charlie looks disturbed at the memory.

* * *

If butterflies could flutter in my stomach, I'm sure they would have. I heard Renee's car even before she turned off of the freeway; her car made a distinct, forigen sound to Forks. I don't know how. But it did.

I forced myself to take deep breaths as I waited for Renee to knock on the door, and I excused myself from Edward and Charlie so I could refresh my contacts. I handed Edward my mug as I leave the room, taking slow steps like a human would.  
I still hated the blurry texture of the thin plastic of them, but my eyes were still a strange orange-gold color that was nothing like my old brown. I got back in time for Renee to knock on the door, and Charlie was opening it for him before I got to sit down.

Even though I had that special self-control, I still was nervous to be in the same room with someone who's blood I had never smelled - even if that someone was my mother. Edward squeezed my knee gently. I took one last deep breath before my mother entered the room, grinning widely. Her hair was blown out around her face, her cheeks flushed with the cold.

"Bella!" she cries when she sees me. I start a little that she recognized me. But I grin back and stand to embrace her. I remind myself that she's human, and try to be gentle. She pulls back after a moment, holding me by my upper arms. I breath in tentativley, the dry burning in my throat flaring slightly at the scent of her blood. My mouth waters when I hear the sound of it rushing through her veins, through the hands that grasp my shoulders so weakly. I gulp and tell myself that I won't give in. She's my mother.

All these thoughts rush through my super-sonic brain and a second has yet to pass. I focus back on my mother's beaming, wondering face and calm myself. I can feel Edward visibly relax behind me on the couch.

"Bella," she breathes, "Wow. You look..._Beautiful._ Stunning."

She studies my face, as if she was trying to memorize it. She smiles. "Marrige works good for you"

"Ha-ha. Jee, thanks, mom." I say sarcastically with an eyeroll before I hold her tight again.

"Where's Phil?" I ask her, but I'm grateful that he's not here so we don't have to explain it to all three of them. Charlie _liked_ Sue Clearwater, but thankfully she already knew everything. "Another big game; in _Europe,_ can you believe it?" she nearly boasts  
"No" I reply with a chuckle.

She releases me and hops straight for Edward, hugging him like she did me. "It's been way too long" she said to him cheerfully, before pulling back from the embrace to study his face, smiling. "Renee. It's really great to see you." He replies with a sweet smile.

She even hugged Charlie. I'm sure she noticed Renesmee, but she didn't say anything.

Once we're done with the hugging, we (Edward and I) turn serious again. We sit on the loveseat, waiting for Renee to sit down too. She plops down next to Charlie, her grin never once faltering. She waves to Jacob and Seth.

I sigh. "Mom, Dad- Uh, we have something to tell you. But first, there's a long history to go with it. Do you want to hear it?" I feel Edward tense next to me. He didn't realize I was going to tell her _everything_.

Renee - Confused but willing - nods her head and takes on a new expression; one of determination. Charlie nods once also, but he's wary.

I sigh in relief and turn to Jacob, who is tense as he sits on the edge of the couch, the muscles in his enormous arms straining. Renesmee hops over to him and sits on his lap. Renee watches Renesmee intently, and I'm glad that she hasn't yet seen her full-in-the-face, or else the questions would be hitting me like bullets.

I frown at the mug in my lap - which is now cold - and then look up at Jacob. He smiles a little at whatever Renesmee is whispering in his ear. I clear my throat and he looks up. "Jacob, um, can you explain the tribe's history?" I ask him.

He nods once tersley, then clears his throat. "Renee- no questions until I'm done. Got it?" Renee frowns, then nods. He takes a deep breath, then he tells her about the ancient shape-shifters, the third wife, the cold-ones, the other legends, and how the magic is passed down from father to son. I zoned out most of it, since I heard it all before, but I still shudder at the mention of the werewolves tearing apart the beautiful man and woman vampires. He also tells them all he knows on werewolves. Charlie has his eyes closed; he never wanted to hear any of this.

I can sense Renee and Charlie's extreme confusion, but also [_Her_] willingness to understand. When Jacob is finished, He looks at Edward, who smirks slightly from what I'm assuming what was jacob's thoughts. Jacob frowns. He clears his throat and turns back to my parents.

"Charlie, Renee, The 'cold ones' you heard in Jacob's... story, is what you know as a vampire, as you may have guessed." he says this quietly, and pauses, letting it sink in before he continues. "Vampires...do not need to sleep, eat anything besides blood, and they have bonds with their mates that last for eternity." he glances over at me as he says this, so fast that neither Charlie or Renee would have seen it.

"A vampire can have...special qualities. Like say, if they had a calming aura around them when they were human, then they may have an ability to contol other's emotions when they join the immortal." he tells them, using Jasper as an example.

I tune out the rest of their conversation, instead focusing on Renesmee in my arms, telling me her thoughts through the contact of our skin. We stare into each other's eyes while she tells me, and when she gets around to the fact that she's hungry, I scoop her up and take her to the kitchen for something to eat. No good risking Renee or Charlie's life.

I can still hear the one-way conversation going on in the other room, only listening to bits and pieces as I prepare something for Renesmee to eat.;

"..._werewolves and vampires are enemies..."_

_"...Beauty draws their prey to them..."_

_"...Eyes change color according to their thirst..."_

and the ever-embarassing,

"_...Not usually known to have a physical relationship with a human, but it is possible..."_

By the time Renesmee is finished eating, I take her back to the living room with everyone else, and she hops over to Jacob and Seth, making him grin when she leaps into his lap. Edward is just finishing telling them about hybrids. I can tell they understand it all; but they're both still overwhelmed, but Charlie understands some of the werewolf stuff.

He's also looking a bit green.

Renee, who I thought would be freaking out by now, is still watching Edward tell his story intently. I gulp in air as I sit back down next to him, still watching my mother.

When he's completley finished, he takes in a dee breath, then whispers in my ear, "Ready?" I nod, nonexistent butterflies still fluttering in my stomach. "Uh, Charlie, Renee, could you come outside for a minute?" I ask them

Renee follows our graceful strides outside of the house, Charlie more reluctantly. Jacob and Seth hop after them, with Seth holding Rensmee. We walked out to the ratty old wicker furniture in the backyard, and Renee easily plops down, whereas Charlie seemed to know what was going on and was slightly green and looked panicked. Jacob and Seth stood in front of them, grinning ...Er, wolfishly.

"Jacob" Edward said quietly. Then he turned to Renee, looking at her worriedly. "Uh...Try not to run away" he said with slight humor. He glanced at me hesitantly, asking me if I'm sure. I nod once.

"Hope your a dog person" Jacob mutters with a smug smile. He and Seth shudder and rip out of their clothes (they have extras in the woods) and instantly are a russet and tan wolf. I can't take my eyes off Renee, waiting for her reaction. She sits frozen on the wicker chair, the cloudy bank across the sky making her slight-Florida-tan look pale. Her expression is blank, and I wonder what she's thinking. Edward is trying to hold back a laugh at whatever she's thinking.

We're waiting for their reactions for a long time. Charlie looks like he's going to collapse, but Renee's face is completley blank. Neither of them say anything for so long that Jacob and Seth lay down and Renesmee glides over to them.

"Uhm...Mom?" I finally ask

Another moment passed, and then...

She burst out laughing.

"Mom?" I'm worried now. She's _laughing?_ It must be really funny, too, because tears roll down her cheeks as she grabs her stomach. We wait in shock until she gets it out of her system.  
"Uh... You okay?"  
"ehahahaha, Yeah...I'm...Fine" she manages out between bouts of chuckles. I glance over at Edward, who seems perfectly at ease. "Maybe we should wait to tell her the rest," I whisper so softly only he could hear. He smiles and shakes his head. "She can handle it" he says quietly. I nod and try again.

"Mom? You know what Edward said about vampires and hybrids?"

* * *

I frown at Renesmee sleeping like a log in my arms. I set her down in her bed, pulling the thick, fluffy blankets up to her chin. Rosalie, of course, had to spoil her and buy here anything a two-year old could ever want. The cloud-pattern blankets had been her idea of course, along with the enormous bookcase against the wall stocked with everything from a full volume of encyclopedias to murder mysteries to Edgar Allen Poe's book of every poem. All for her. Edward walks up behind me, wrapping his lean arms around my waist. I lean my head back against his shoulder and remember today.

Renee didn't believe us about the vampires, so of course we had to show her. After that, she was completley engrossed in our strength and Edward's mind reading ability. It took us hours to finally calm her down long enough to ask her if she wanted to see our house. Of course she did, and then was amazed at Esme's decorating skills.

Eventually, she was tired enough to let the questions wait until tomarrow, and left to stay in Fork's only motel, a tiny building in the middle on town. We had offered her to stay with Charlie, but she declined, since apparently her bags are already unpacked over at the hotel. I doubt she could sleep, what with being so exited about the whole thing. I can't believe that she wasn't shocked, or even appalled at this. She didn't flinch at my cold skin, or even my eye color. She must really love me. or she's crazy. Either way, she was wonderful at this.

She was even open-minded to the werewolves. Imprinting amazed her, and she poisitivley loved Seth.  
Then, there was Renesmee. She loved her. Everyone did, but she had a connection to her. She wasn't too keen on the idea of being a grandmother, but she was intstantly spoiling her, almost as bad as Rosalie. Renesmee of course didn't mind, she enjoyed it.

And then of course there was the part of the conversation where we had to break the news of telling her that she was a grandmother. Thankfully, Jacob and Seth had left by then.

- Flashback -

_"Renee, you remember Edward telling you about hybrids?" I ask her. She nods seriousley. "So, um... Would if we told you that.. Renesmee was one?" _

_She looks at me blankly and back at Renesmee in my arms. "What? How?" She asks, bewildered. _

_I frown at Renesmee. "Uh... Edward is 109 years old, right?" I ask her. She nods. "Well, I was still human during the honeymoon and... Um, well, Renesmee was the reason that I was_ 'sick'." _Her eyes widen but she says nothing. _

_"You mean..." _

_"Yes" I reply, sitting up Renesmee in my lap. I nudge her over towards Renee, and she shyly walks over. _

_"Hello" she says politely, looking up at her for the first time. Renee gasps, taking in her face. She must've seen her eyes first, seeing me in her. She hugs her tight. "Wow" she breathes._

_"This is so confusing" she finally admits when she lets go._

_"Rapid growth" Edward explains vaugely._

_Renee nods absently, still taking in my daughter's beauty. _

_A slow smile creeps onto her lips. "Well, now I can tell you two've been busy" she chuckles to herself, and the nonexistent blush creeps back up on me._

- End of Flashback -

I glance out the window, seeing it's already pitch black outside. "That went a lot easier than I thought it would be" I murmur. Edward nods against my neck.

I sigh. I have a feeling Renee was going to be even more obsessed with vampires and werewolves than I was.

* * *

**The end : P Review please! this was my first Twilght Fanfic, so tell me I got the characters right. Renee is a bit weird, I know. Oh well :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
